Premier Baiser
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU] ["Apa yang kaulakukan, Sasuke!"] ["Aku sedang menikahi Sakura. Jadi, sekarang dia milikku untuk selamanya."] [Mikoto jadi tak paham harus berbuat apa menghadapi kepolosan puteranya yang telah ternoda.]


.

 **Premier Baiser**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Hydrilla**

 **AU, OOC, typos, misstype, etc.**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

Mari awali tahun baru dengan sesuatu yang fluffy dan (semoga dapat) menghibur hati~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng gereja telah berhenti berdentang. Dengan gaun bak putri gemilang, sang mempelai wanita telah datang. Langkahnya pelan, membuat jantung sang mempelai pria yang berdiri di depan altar berdegup kencang. Tamu undangan bersorak girang.

Sasuke Uchiha memandang orang yang bersorai-sorai. Nalarnya antara paham dan tidak atas kejadian di hadapan altar. Ia menarik lengan baju kakaknya yang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara-saudara jauh tentang rencana masa depan. Sebal diabaikan, tapi mata polosnya tetap memperhatikan adegan di depan.

Kedua pengantin berciuman mesra usai ikrar disumpahkan. Sasuke, bocah berusia delapan itu mengernyit penasaran. Tarikan pada lengan baju sang kakak menguat, minta perhatian di tengah-tengah tepuk tangan.

"Kakak, apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya bocah itu kepada kakaknya, Itachi, yang kini sibuk menyalami para orangtua kolega sang papa.

"Mereka sedang menikah, Sasuke. Apa lagi?" jawab kakaknya sambil berusaha sesopan mungkin menyapa pebisnis-pebisnis yang kurang tahu sopan di acara sakral. Bisa-bisanya mereka mewawancarai Itachi tentang bisnis ayahnya di acara penuh haru begini.

Sasuke, yang masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran, menambah pertanyaan, "Menikah itu untuk apa?"

"Supaya mereka saling memiliki untuk selamanya serta mempunyai keturunan dalam ikatan legal dan sah secara hukum dan religi."

"Oh, begitu."

Sasuke menanamkan ucapan kakaknya dalam hati. Kakaknya itu pintar makanya perkataannya pasti benar. Sayangnya, Itachi mungkin nanti akan kena gampar atau cubitan.

…

…

Sasuke Uchiha itu Tuan Muda manja yang cepat sekali dilanda bosan. Apalagi bila di tengah-tengah pesta resepsi megah yang membuat kedua orangtua dan kakaknya sibuk menanggapi orang-orang. Ia jadi lebih suka berkeliling dan menghilang dari pengawasan. Tak apa, toh, Sasuke sudah berusia delapan dan ia sudah besar—dia tidak akan tersesat di antara kerumunan, begitu pikir sang pria muda.

Nyatanya, belum ada sepuluh menit lepas dari genggaman sang mama, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menemukan sosok wanita jelita yang setiap hari menumpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Matanya membeliak, isi kepalanya dipenuhi kepanikan tapi air mukanya tampak tenang seolah ia adalah pria dewasa. Di tengah hatinya yang kelimpungan, tak sengaja perempuan cilik ditabraknya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya. Sasuke adalah lelaki sejati yang tahu budi, makanya ia ulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si gadis cilik berdiri.

"U-um, ya," jawab si bocah berambut merah muda. Ia menatap Sasuke takut-takut sebab mata si pemuda kentara sekali tajam memandangnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan anak perempuan yang kira-kira seusianya. Gadis cilik itu memakai gaun pesta berwarna merah muda dengan rumbai-rumbai dan pita. Tubuhnya pendek sekali tapi lucu juga. Pipinya gembil dengan semu merah yang menggugah. Matanya jernih dan cemerlang, kontras dengan iris mata Sasuke yang gelap total.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Sa-Sakura Haruno," Si Sakura menjawab sambil merinding. Entah kenapa ia seolah bisa merasakan dekatnya marabahaya.

Di lain sisi, Mikoto Uchiha ikut kelimpungan. Anak bungsunya hilang dari pandangan saat ia bergosip dengan karib lamanya tentang naiknya harga perhiasan. Ia sudah memutari gedung resepsi tapi sosok bocah kesayangannya belum terlihat juga.

Akan tetapi, samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal berkata, _'Sakura, ya?'_. Di sudut ruangan, agak tertutup meja prasmanan, sepintas terlihat rambut model pantat ayam. Mikoto mengucap syukur dan menyusul sang buah hati dengan langkah konstan. Mikoto hendak saja menggeret putera bungsunya untuk diceramahi tetapi rencananya dihancurkan leburkan.

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat dengan menggenggam kedua tangan si gadis muda. Wajah tampannya mendekat dengan mendadak. Si gadis cilik berambut merah muda mengerutkan alis tak paham. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir anak perempuan yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari sepuluh menit silam.

Mikoto menganga dengan aksi tak pantas yang dilakukan sang putra. Ia lantas berseru, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"

Mendengar suara sang mama, Sasuke lantas memutar arah pandang. Kemudian, dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat seolah itu adalah dino kesayangannya. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu lalu menjawab tanpa dosa, "Aku sedang menikahinya."

"Apa?!" Mikoto tidak bisa jika tidak murka pada Sasuke yang dengan keparatnya mencuri ciuman pertama dari seorang gadis muda. Mama jelita itu bahkan yakin kalau puteranya baru saja mengenal sosok dalam pelukannya. Sakura sendiri tengah linglung hendak berbuat apa atas serangan mengejutkan dari salah satu kandidat pewaris tahta kepemimpinan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Kakak bilang, jika aku mencium Sakura berarti aku menikahinya," jawab Sasuke lugas, tidak merasa bersalah sekali meski ia sendiri yang mendorong Itachi untuk masuk ke lubang pusara. "Jadi, sekarang Sakura adalah milikku selamanya."

Melihat putera bungsunya yang polos tercoreng pikirannya macam begitu, Mikoto jadi tambah murka. Giginya gemeletuk dengan tangan terkepal. Lamat-lamat dan penuh penekanan, ia berucap, "I-ta-chiiiiii!"

Di sudut lain, anak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berbincang dengan mitra bersama sang papa mendadak diserang tremor horor dan keinginan untuk melarikan diri.

 **END**

 _ **Premier baiser: First kiss**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Halooo~ lama tak jumpa, ya! Selamat tahun baru anyway meski telat, hehe!_

 _Mendadak saya pengen lihat Sasuke versi chibiii! I mean, saat usianya masih di bawah sepuluh tahun dengan kulit putih yang masih lembut dan pipi chubby, pake kemeja putih lengan pendek, rompi tanpa lengan, dasi dari pita panjang, celana bahan pendek sedikit di atas lutut dan kaos kaki panjang. Itu_ _ **imut banget!**_

 _Tapi well, sayang banget saya nggak bisa nyisipin deskripsi pakaian Sasuke di fanfic ini -w-_

 _ **Makasih yang sudah mau baca dan semoga terhibur~!**_

 _Mind to review?_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
